The Merc and the Queen
by Rarerite
Summary: The UCE capital is being taken over. Oh, another fight happens. And stuff happens.
1. Default Chapter

The Merc and the Queen

Prerequisite: This takes place in a different universe of StarFox, but the original cast is used. I don't own StarFox, it is © of Nintendo. My first fanfic, so I hope you like it, it might be short.

Chapter 1

Fox McCloud, an infamous mercenary and leader of the mercenary team StarFox. He was occasionally hired by the Cornerians, but was hired by outside militias. The vulpine was strong, athletic, 5 ft. 10 in, tall for his species, and sometimes sought after by fans of his. He was also very successful with his jobs with no failures. The policy of his was "We'll save your planet for the right price," this was the only thing people disliked him for.

Fox's teammates were the best of the best, barely anyone like them. Falco Lombardi was the team's hotshot ace pilot, but also the cockiest. Peppy Hare, the eldest, was experienced but was handy with flight stick. And Slippy Toad, was the chief mechanic of the Arwings, Great Fox, and all the equipment used by the StarFox team.

The StarFox team made many rival mercenaries and enemies. They were many attempted attacks on them by rivals, but they prevailed, only to have huge damage on their ships to repair. Some Cornerians thought of them as low life thugs, others as heroes.

Time went by, jobs where completed, and debts were paid, but the team was always struggling to find new jobs. They sometimes split up to cover more and came back to see what they gotten.

Everything was as usually as boring, until…

"It's been so long since we split up to find more jobs, we should've at least gone in pairs in case of something," Fox thought as he drifted about in his Arwing. "At this rate, the team will split up for good."

Fox's mind began to wonder about as he stared out into space. Thinking about if they did split up for good or if they found well paying jobs. But some disturbing thoughts arose in his mind. He tried to forget them but they stuck. What happens if one of us is MIA or killed?

The more that Fox began to wonder, the more he began to become sleepy. He slowly closed his eyes trying stay awake only to succumb to sleep. "Nighty night Fox," he mumbled to himself.

2 hours later…

The Arwing's early threat warning system went berserk, waking up the vulpine. Fox still looked sleepy but began to asset the situation. He looked up his screen to see the threat. He was entering a planet's atmosphere. Somehow, the planet's gravity was stronger than others.

"What the…" as Fox began to struggle to get himself out, the engines cut. "Damn it, something is cutting the power." The vulpine was now seeing his Arwing heat up and turning red and orange as it sped down the planet.

When he got below 4 miles (until impact), he saw huge cites with towering buildings and skyscrapers. Fox awed at the site but quickly began to work out the landing. He found a small forest hidden by mountains. Fox slightly tilted towards and released the parachutes and he pumped out the landing liquid to cool down his Arwing so it didn't burn up the landing site.

"500 yd till impact, 400 yd…" Fox's computer slowly to count the distance until it he hit solid ground. He closed his eyes as though he was praying and braced himself for the landing. "300 yd, 200 yd, 150 yd, 100, 50 yd, IMPACT."

There was a large sonic boom just before his Arwing hit. The sound was most likely to frighten the locals.

Fox lie unconscious for hours. His computer was beeping the message "Landing successful, sending out distress beacon."

Unknown to Fox, the planet was Cernia. Cernia was similar to Corneria in pretty much every way. The largest most known difference was that the species on Cernia was sky blue. Cornerian scientists thought it was due to their blue star others though it was just their natural color. The Cernians' technology rivaled the Cornerians'. But what puzzled the Cornerian was that the Cernians' tech was combined what was believed to be magic. There were reports of this technology on some hostile encounters with Cernian pirates.

Fox landed on the largest continent on Cernia and also the largest nation. The nation was the United Cernian Empire, ruled by none other than…

You should at least know if you're a fan of the GCN series. Really sorry since it was short.


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounter

Author Note: I don't own StarFox, Nintendo does. And sorry if it is short. This may contain some nudity.

Chapter 2

…Krystal of the Synera family (no idea what last name is). The United Cernian Empire has been under the Synera family's rule for 50 long years. While under the rule, the UCE grow and prospered. Now the people awaited the next Queen and King. Krystal was the new to the throne but knew what to do. She was also the youngest queen to take throne. Many considered her to be the most beautiful of the Synera family. Though she was smart and beautiful, the vixen was quite stubborn.

"Your highness, there has been a report of crashed object in the forest," the Prime Minister reported. She didn't make eye contact with Krystal showing she had more to tell. "I have sent a patrol to check it out."

"Do as you wish Minister, but not now, you have better things to attend to Fiona," Krystal said with disinterest as she continued to stare off into space. She has only been in throne for a year since her mother and father died. She wasn't liking how the Senators where trying to find a husband suitable for her.

The vixen queen got up and strode off to her room. She always wondered how it would like to be in the city without the guards following. The more Krystal thought, the more she grew a plan. She quickly picked up a money bag and a dirty black robe, and her prized treasure, her staff, and then snuck out of her room. She left a not for the Prime Minister so that she wouldn't worry.

It was 8:00 pm making it dark enough for her to sneak around. The palace was a large place and would take time to get out she thought. Though the UCE was an advanced civilization, no one really bothered to put up security cameras or lights. Krystal was able to sneak past the guard unnoticed to the main hall. She looked around and jumped out a window and ran for the city.

Krystal has never been to the capital city or any other without guards following her every move. But she was familiar to most of the city and outer lands. She awed at the site of the large building as the trolleys and hovercraft flew by. After walking around the city for hours, she reached the outskirts of the capital. The city became less and less active as she moved forward. Krystal was tired out from all the walking and sat down against a wall.

"What am I doing?" she thought to herself. "There is barely anything here to do." Krystal gazed up to look at the night sky. But instead of seeing the sky she saw a tree limb. "This must be the forest border." She quickly remembered that there were hot springs in the forest. She then examined the border wall to find a place she can climb. After several attempts, Krystal got a hold of the tree and over the wall.

The vixen jumped down from the tree and saw a very dense wood. Krystal began her search for the hot springs. She encountered some small villages where she rested. After resting Krystal would begin her search again. As she lost interest of the hot springs she remembered something that the Prime Minister Fiona reported. It was a crashed object of some sort. Krystal took out her small PDA which she kept with her all the time and began to sweep the forest.

After many hours of searching, she gave up. But just as she was heading back, Krystal found a hot spring. "Oh I might as well take a bath," she smelled herself and only to smell sweat combined with dirt. She striped herself of her black robe and under garments. She then slowly entered the spring letting out a few yelps of pain. But after getting used to it, Krystal swam around pool of hot water.

(Not so far away)

"Oh my freakn' head, why the hell did I go to sleep," Fox was still a little disoriented by the crash. "Now where am I?" Fox looked around a bit but was just angered by the dense forest. He removed his seat belts and jumped off his totaled Arwing. "Man, if Slippy sees this, he'll go crazy, now to find out where I am and why I fell asleep in mid-flight."

Fox took out a combat knife and cut himself a tiny opening in his wrist. He took out his wrist computer and let a few blood droplets go in. "Blood sugar low," it beeped.

"Just great, I'll be having to eat candy to survive," Fox smacked himself for falling asleep. As he smacked himself, he remembered something, a large city. "Now where is that city I saw?" Fox looked around only to have his view blocked off. "Have to travel on foot then."

The vulpine broke open his Arwing's cargo bay revealing emergency supplies. He took the first-aid kit, small rations, and what he considered the most helpful, a .45 caliber pistol his father gave to him, and he manual loaded it since it was a revolver. He set out for the city.

"I smell something, water?" Fox was walking for hours without water. He soon ran towards the source of the smell. After sprinting for only a few minutes, he found a hot spring. "Damn it, I can't drink water this hot!" The vulpine threw a fret and began to hit the trees with his fist. He tired himself out and laid down, and slept.

"Who is he? He doesn't look a like a Cernian?" Krystal thought to herself. She was still nude and was watching from a small waterfall. "I can't get my clothes, I'll wake him." Krystal kept an eye on Fox was rolling around in his sleep. His tall was swinging around quick fast. The vixen giggled at the site of him.

After watching Fox for sometime, Krystal knew she had to get her clothes somehow. As she swam towards her clothes which were on a rock close to him, Fox woke up. Krystal dove underwater and hid again. "I have to eat something," he began his lazy search for a source of sugar; his blood was running low on it. He was still laying down but performed a Chinese-get up to wake himself up. Fox looked around more and found Krystal's belongings.

"What do we have here?" Fox mumbled to himself. He examined it and found her PDA and money bag. "Hey this looks like I can buy food." Krystal was still watching him and began to thought he was a pitiful space pirate. On Cernia, space pirates were always wanted. Fox shook her robes and found her staff which was not extended.

"This looks valuable, could sell this thing," Fox examined it more to see if it did anything but was frightened by it when it extended.

Krystal had to do something know or risk losing her staff. She quickly jumped out of the water scaring the vulpine. Fox jumped back and took a good look at the nude Krystal. He then began to laugh historically at the site of her.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

Author Note: Cernia has been changed to Cerinia due to reviews. I do not own StarFox, Nintendo does.

Chapter 3

"Woo lady, I think you need to put some clothes on!" Fox uttered under his breath as he continued to laugh.

"Why little…" Krystal said with anger. Her ears were flat down on her head and she blushed under her blue fur. "Gimme back my clothes!"

Krystal quickly grabbed her clothes from Fox and her possessions with it. She put it on and drew out her staff pointing it at Fox who was rolling around trying to stop himself from laughing. But when he saw what Krystal was doing, he stopped immediately and met eyes with her.

"Hey now, what's with all the fuss," there was seriousness in his voice. The vulpine was determined to make the first move if he had to. Both were staring at each other for sometime.

"Who are you?" Krystal demanded and extending her staff. "You look like a space pirate to me." The vixen began to make circles around Fox, but he didn't bother to turn around. "Down here to pillage the city down here, aren't you?"

"No, I'm a merc, a soldier for hire," Fox replied. He got up and turned to face Krystal. He wiped his face clear of any emotion. "I'm no low pirate nor did I attack you, but I will defend myself.

The two continued to stare until Fox broke it and rolled out of the way. He drew out his magnum but only saw Krystal charge at him and take a few swipes. "She's quite fast in those robes," he thought.

The vulpine let out all 8 shots but missed or the shot bounced off a block from Krystal's staff. Fox had no choice but to draw his knife and commit close-range combat, something he wasn't really good at. When he drew his long combat-knife, Krystal gasped slightly at the sight and stopped her attack. She stood there scared as Fox took a fighting position.

"That knife...no, it couldn't." Krystal was almost in aw but regained her composure and looked madder than before. She continued her attack but Fox merely blocked her attacks with his long knife.

Both exchanged attacks and blocks trying to ware each other out. But neither seemed to tire. Though Krystal had the advantage with her long staff, Fox was more experienced at this type of situation even though he did not favor close-range combat.

"Have to end this before she skins me with that staff of hers," Fox's mind was racing with ways on how to take her out, but he didn't want to hurt her or kill her. He only wished she was thinking the same.

Krystal's attacks began to be more aggressive, faster, and harder to deflect for Fox. Now he was warring off. Fox back-flipped and gained some ground from her. He drew out his magnum and quickly reloaded it. Krystal took a pose as though she was going to charge again, but instead, a bolt of energy came out of her staff, nearly hitting Fox.

"Wooo, that was unexpected," Fox said with a scared expression. Krystal grinned and let out a volley of bolts but Fox dodged all of the shots.

With his magnum in hand, Fox let out 2 shots frightening Krystal who flinched at the sound. He walked towards her and fired another, scaring Krystal even more. She was scared, but Krystal saw through his plan and properly dodged his next shot.

Fox made a fake face of anger and fired shot and still walked towards her. He stopped to take aim and stared at Krystal. She noticed the laser sight on his weapon as it bounced around on her, it stopped right between her green eyes. Fox fired his last two shots only to miss, but that was not his plan.

As Krystal was about to take another stance, Fox was already up to her with his knife. "Time to end this fight," he whispered into her ear. He slashed her several times. Krystal stumbled back in pain and moaned. Her legs and right arm were coved in blood with several wounds.

"What have I done!" Fox said with a weary voice. He dropped his magnum and knife and took out his pack and got out a first-aid kit. As he was about to tend to Krystal's wound, she kicked him with her weakened and bleeding legs. "HEY, I'm trying to help you!"

Krystal ignored him and got up with the support of her staff. She stabbed it into the ground and it glowed with a red mantra flowing from the staff onto her. She glowed with a red aura and Fox was almost shocked at what he was seeing. As soon as she did it, it wore off. Krystal looked refreshed and not a single wound or even a scar was on her now.

The vixen looked down on the scared fox. "I think you just lost this fight," she said with a grin. She flicked off his weapons where he couldn't get it and pointed her staff at him. "Take out any weapons and throw them over there."

"I don't have any weapons besides those," Fox said with disinterest. Krystal walked up to him, made him put his hands behind his back, pointed her staff at his wrist, and a bracket of energy of some sort appeared restraining Fox.

"I guess I'm you prisoner, not bad for rookie," Fox said letting out a sigh. He helplessly watched as Krystal gathered his items and put it into his pack. She looked into it to see what was inside. "ARGHHH, don't look in there, you!"

"What's this?" Krystal said with even bigger grin. She pulled out a dirty magazine and some of the rations Fox had put in there. "I would expect from a space pirate."

"First I lose to this vixen, now she's searching me, what next," as Fox lay down to calm himself. He got back up with his ears twitching, he heard something. Krystal was too occupied to hear it but noticed what he was doing.

"Hear something Mr. Pirate?" Krystal said with a childish tone.

The Prime Minister popped out with 2 guards in traditional armor. "Oh I have been searching for you for some time now your Highness." Fiona ran up to Krystal expecting her incase she was hurt.

"I've caught a space pirate," Krystal said, pointing towards Fox. "We should take him back to the city for trial."

"I am not a space pirate," Fox added. "Very well your Highness," Fiona bowed and ordered the guards to carry Fox with them.

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan of Action

Author Note: Cernia has been changed to Ceirnia. I don't own StarFox, Nintendo does.

Chapter 4

Fox was tired out from the encounter with Krystal. He was sore bruises and cuts, and not only that; he had several guards pointing guns at his head. Fox was also sleepy due to lack of sugar and moaned at the site of fruit in the trees. Krystal and Prime Minister were in front of Fox in some sort of floating platform, having conversation. He slightly stepped forward to listen but was pushed back by one of the guards.

"Your Highness, who is this runt?" the Prime Minister Fiona said, keeping an eye in the back of her.

"I think a space pirate, but he claims to be a mercenary," Krystal said, she looked clam, even knowing there was a skilled mercenary in the back of her.

"Should we not deal with him now? He did try to attack you," Fiona said, looking down on Fox, who looked half-asleep now.

"No, he should give him a fair trial, not be-head him and not even know he is," Krystal said with disinterest as usually.

"As you wish, your Highness," Fiona rejected Krystal's order, but she went on with it.

The group was traveling through the forest for nearly 3 hours. They continued until they might a large iron gate with two infantry men patrolling, the two infantrymen automatically froze with they saw Krystal and Fiona approach.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, Prime Minister!" both men yelled, both scrambled to open the gate in a hurry. The gate opened allowing the group to see the UCE capital city's large buildings.

The group entered the gates to the palace. The city was rural near the borders but became complex and much larger buildings near the center. Fox was awed as he saw the city, but his attention got back himself. He needed food. The vulpine was exhausted and collapsed on the floor mumbling words.

"Ma'am, should we pick him up or leave him?" one of the guards said, crouching down and poking Fox to see if he was alive.

Fiona looked behind to see what the matter was. "Drag him if you must," she said.

The guards picked up Fox's legs and dragged him along. Fox was too much of a heavy sleeper to even wake up to the bumps of the road. The arrived at the palace, the queen and the prime minister went through the main entrance while the guards dragged the mercenary towards another way, towards the holding cells…

"On three, one, two, THREE!" the guards swing Fox promptly on the prison.

Fox was going to stay in here until he was able to properly get a trial. Luckily enough, no guards were around to bug him and food was given daily.

"Three days on this dump of a planet," Fox said to himself. He looked up on the cell's ceiling from his bed. "If I ever escape on my own, I'll blow up this planet." Night fell quickly outside of Fox's window. The stars shone brightly, with some lights moving at a slow pace in the sky, they were the UCE's capital ships.

Meanwhile…

"Slippy, did you get the signal?" Peppy asked looking up other locations.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to get location of it. Looking up now," Slippy said, punching in commands into the computer at a fast speed.

"No wreckage signs on my part," Falco reported in through the com-link.

The StarFox team head reunited when they heard Fox was missing for three days without contact. They searched frantically for 2 days. From Sauria to Venom, Macbeth to Fortuna, every planet in the Lylat System. They were back near Corneria space, ready to give up. The teamed searched the Lylat System until they received an emergency beacon only given off an Arwing. It was Fox's Arwing. Slippy was determining on were it came from.

"Got it, make a warp gate at the Beltino Orbital Space gate, I'll load the coordinates," Slippy said, smiling at his success.

"Yeah, I'll inform General Pepper, we may need backup, these coordinates are in Cernirian space," Peppy said, sending a message to ask for space gate.

"You got me, who needs backup when you got me, ace pilot," Falco said, making crazy maneuvers over the Great Fox's command center.

"General Pepper here, I see you found Fox's transmission," Pepper's head appeared on the hologram.

The team and General Pepper discussed they're course of action to rescue Fox. "Its decided, we'll take your escorts General," Peppy said turning away from Slippy and Falco. "Though, it may not be need."

"You must be prepared though," General Pepper said, giving out an order to someone beyond the holograms vision.

"Gate is prepared," ROB's monotone voice said.

"Everyone ready?" Peppy said. "Check all systems."

"Everything's green here," Slippy said.

"Green here too," Falco replied.

"Move out," Peppy ordered, pointing towards the gate.

The Great Fox entered the gate with two Cornerian gun ships entering with it. As all three vessels engulfed in the green portal, the gate closed with a flashing light. A large green hole appeared and turned into a perfect circle with a green waves coming out. The three ships slowly exited out. They were now out of Cornerian home space and in space. They went undetected since all of the Cernirian ships where on the other side of the planet.

On the UCE…

"Pirate, you're wanted up by the court," Fiona had come down to Fox's cell to get him.

"What do you want with me?" Fox said laying himself against the prison cell's energy wall.

"You're about to receive a trial," Fiona said with her head held up high. Fiona was darker blue than most of the Cernirians. She was shorter than Fox by 6 inches. She was an older vixen than Krystal by most likely 3 years only. The Prime Minister always stalked the Queen to look out for her.

The Prime Minister ordered the nearby guard to open the cell. Fox stepped out; Fiona motioned Fox to follow her. They walked through very elaborate rooms until they reached what seemed to be a court. Many people were there to watch the trial. Fox stood in front near the judges.

At the head of the court was Krystal, she was wearing a beautiful white and gold toga. With her were an old looking console; lion, a turtle, and a blue eagle.

The old lion stood, cleared his throat. "Young man, what is your name." The lion looked at Fox with a stern face.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Court

Author Note: Cernia has been changed to Cerniria. I don't own StarFox, Nintendo does.

Chapter 5

"My name is Fox McCloud, leader of the mercenary team, StarFox," Fox said looking at the lion straight in the eye.

"A mercenary, I see," the turtle said, fixing his glasses to get a better look at Fox.

A quite conversation was held between the judges and the jury. They whispered to each other while Fox looked onward. It seemed unfair that there was no Cornerian in the jury.

"I have here is a list of crimes that you have committed McCloud," the blue eagle stood up with a piece of paper in hand.

"Wait a minute, I haven't committed anything?" Fox snapped.

"Quit vulpine."

"Shut your trap, bird!"

"McCloud, Devon," Krystal had an angered look in her eyes. "I suggest you stop it, or heads will roll."

Fox stopped talking but bared his canines. "You have entered Cernirian space, which violated treaties, made an unauthorized landing in UCE territory, and…"

"Me," Krystal said, standing up. "Queen of the UCE. I could have killed you on the spot, but that would've caused uproar here and on your planet."

Krystal got up from the judges and got closer to Fox and examined him. He kept his stare on her unbroken; many dreadful things ran through his mind as she neared Fox. "Grab her, break her neck? Take her hostage? No." The guards nearby gripped their weapons as though they were ready to run up to Fox and take him down. Her eyes centered themselves on his and she went back. Fiona stood by keeping an eye on the vulpine.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Devon said.

"Nothing," Fox responded.

"Your execution will be held tomorrow," Krystal said. "I want to end this now."

"I thought you weren't going to kill me," Fox said, he didn't seem worried at all.

Just as Fox ended his sentence, a comm. screen appeared. It seemed to be a Cernirian four-star general, a husky. "Your Highness, we have detected 3 ships in space. What should I do?"

"What, who are they from!" Krystal demanded.

"Cornerian, 2 Alpha-class gun ships, 1 Dreadnought-class battleship," the husky replied.

"Patch a link through, if they don't respond, take them down!" Krystal said, even angrier before.

Fox began to wonder who they were. The only dreadnought-class battleship that existed to this day was Great Fox. He finally realized it was his team that was coming here to rescue him.

Luckily enough they responded. A screen of the StarFox team appeared in the control center. From all the turned-off equipment, they were going silent. "Whoa, they detected us!" Slippy jumped. All the lights went on and the command center lighted up like a Christmas tree.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" the lion demanded.

"No Crodus, I'll handle this," Krystal's face looked more calmed. "Is this your team, Fox?

"Yes, please, don't shoot them down," Fox said with a heavy sigh. "I wish they didn't do this."

"You, hare, I want to know exactly why you're here" Krystal pointed to Peppy. Peppy woke up from his sleep and fixed his spectacles. "Well?"

"Oh I'll order the ham and cheese... Sorry, we're here to rescue Fox," Peppy said fixing his falling glasses. "But have broken treaties with Corneria and Cerniria," Krystal said coldly.

"We were trying to go undetected," Falco interrupted. "More of a break in," Crodus interjected."

As the conversation almost turned into an argument, General Pepper's hologram appeared on both sides on the comm. Many of the people in the jury began to converse even more. "Queen Krystal, I am dreadfully sorry for this. I did not mean to break treaties or interrupt any activities."

Krystal gave Pepper a stern look. "But it seems you did. So you sent this small military force to pick up this Fox McCloud?" she said pointing towards the worried Fox.

"Yes. Please don't do anything rash, so what is the bail price?" Pepper asked.

"No bail, he will be receiving 5 years exiled here on UCE soil to learn from his mistakes," Krystal said. "He well be thought a lesson."

"But you can't do that to Fox…" Slippy butted in.

"Unless you want to start a war, I suggest you let him stay here," Krystal said. The UCE's military power was great enough to challenge Corneria itself, and if it got the fellow Cernirian nations as allies, Corneria will never stand a chance.

"I'll do the time, think of it as long vacation for me, you guys can take my share of jobs," Fox seemed to be able to find humor in most situations.

"By order of the UCE council, Fox McCloud will be kept here on Cerniria for 5 years, but he will not be held in jail since of his lack of knowledge of UCE laws," Devon announced.

"Court adjourned," Krystal ended the trial and the judges and the jury left. Fox was first out the door.

"Finally freedom," Fox yawned stretching out. Fiona walked beside him. The fox's eyes narrowed on her.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you," Fiona said and walked off to the courtyard. Fox stuck out a tongue but was poked by a nearby guard. He flicked off the guard and ran towards the city.

As Fox headed for the city, he realized that he was dirt poor here. He took out his wrist comm. he got back and contacted his team. "Fox here, I'm in a little snag."

"What is it Fox," Peppy's face quickly appeared on the comm. "Good thing Pepper got in, he was able to lower your jail time here by a lot."

"Yeah, yeah. Think you can convert some credits into Cernirian credits?" Fox whispered into the wrist comm. His eyes trailed the passing citizens. He was considered off colored since everyone here was blue. The population was many made up of furs, but he saw some birds and reptiles.

"There we go, wait, think you want to do this Fox?" Peppy said.

"Why?"

"100 credits here is 1 credit there Fox," Slippy's high-pitched voice in the background.

"WHAT!" Fox was now hopping mad. "I'm going to be dirt poor here now."

Peppy, Slippy, and Falco were laughing hysterically on the comm. "No, it's the same," Peppy said, having a hard time trying to stop laughing. "Should've seen your face." The team continued to laugh but got back on duty.

"I'll get you Peppy," Fox was slightly pounding his comm. This was attracted much unwanted attention to Fox. "What are you guys looking at?"

To Be Continued… Bleh.


	6. Chapter 6 Stalker

Author Note: Cernia has been changed to Cerniria. I don't own StarFox, Nintendo does. Forgive me on some of the mistakes of spelling Cerniria on the past chapters… Enjoy

Chapter 6

Fox sleepily walked on by in the city. Attracting attention to himself just by doing this because of his rare looking fur coat. He occasionally caught a few people trying to take a picture of him. What made Fox uptight even more were the women. Due to recent wars and drafts, the UCE was becoming a matriarchal society. Many of them were successful at getting a picture of him by tackling him or hiding the camera in their clothes until he got closer.

"Now I have to really blow up this world…" Fox mumbled to himself. He caught a glimpse of some clothes in a store that caught is mind. He went in and bought a hooded overcoat. "This will at least head my face and fur a bit."

Now he blended in since no one saw his face or fur which was covered by the coat. Though, he had to keep his head down, making it hard to look ahead.

Fox continued walking until he slammed right into someone. "Watch it dip-s!"

"My bad, sorry about it," Fox apologized. His head slightly hurt since he fell head first.

"You better!" Fox looked up to see the jerk yelling at him. It was pink feline lady. She was wearing clothes that seemed to be what Cornerians wear.

"Hey, wait a minute, are you Cornerian?" Fox asked the pink feline.

"First of all, screw you, second of all, yes, what it is to you?" the cat snapped.

"I'm also Cornerian, what's your name" Fox replied.

"The name's Aeris (air-s something like that)," Aeris said.

"Why are you down here on Cerniria?" the vulpine continued to ask.

"Stalker," Aeris simply said and left, leaving Fox.

Fox tried to walk after her but their little conversation left him open to the people. He fled the scene towards the outskirts of the city. "Damn it McCloud, you blew it. Your only chance of having company on this god forsaken world, and you blew it." The fox continued to walk until he bumped into a tree. He looked up into it and thinking if he could climb it. After a few embarrassing tries, he finally got up into the tree.

"Here, no one won't really bother me," Fox said. The tree gave him a good view of the center of the capital city. It looked plain in the daylight. There were many sky scrappers and domes for sport events. The palace was the largest building of them all. When Fox looked at the palace, it reminded him of Krystal. "Glad I got out of there, I ever see that vixen, I'll… Do something later. Gotta get some sleep." His weary eyes failed and he slept in the tree.

A few hours later…

"AAAHHHH," the vulpine fell out of the tree landing face first. "Knew I shouldn't of slept up there." He looked around sleepily for any people following him. His wrist computer read that it was 10:00 right now. "Too awake to go back to sleep."

Fox walked around the urban and rural areas of the city. Few people were out, they didn't notice him because of his overcoat. He took a deep breath and caught a familiar scent. Fox continued to sniff and realized who it was. It was Krystal. After some search of the nearby areas around him, the fox spotted a robed figure. "Just the person I was looking for," he thought. The vulpine took out his pack and a pulled out his night vision goggles.

The robed figure was surely Krystal. Fox saw her face when she turned around to see if anyone was following. He stealthily jumped from building to building keeping an eye on the vixen. Fox reached for his knife, he was readying to cut off her robes to expose that she was the queen. But his knife wasn't there, His early captors must of kept his weapons.

"Damn it, have to pull of her robes…! She's getting away," Fox thought to himself.

"Hope no ones following me, especially Fiona, I don't want her to ruin my fun," Krystal whispered under her breath. She momentarily stopped and looked around, also sniffing the air. "Someone's there, and what's this scent?"

Fox had frozen behind a fence. He barely breathed so he went unnoticed. "Close call Foxy, she nearly caught you there, why am I talking in third person?"

Krystal reached the wall that separated the forest from the city. Her follower watched her every move and closed the distance. "I really want to get back to those springs." "Need to exact my revenge." Both Krystal and Fox were thinking out loud. As Fox continued to think, Krystal found out he was there some how. "It's that McCloud, he's following me, here to exact his so-called revenge on me. But where is he?"

Fox did not know Krystal had figured it out that he was following her. "Why is she standing there?" She looked around once and scaled the wall. Fox merely jumped over since he was on a building.

Krystal was still careful of where Fox was. Sharpening her senses to detect him. She was almost blind in the dark, he wasn't. He found her and slowly walked towards her in a crouched position. He regularly changed the direction he approached her in, but she somehow knew where he was.

"Stupid little…Ooff!" Fox was knocked out by Krystal's staff when he ran up to her. She looked down on the unconscious vulpine.

"Stupid idiot," Krystal whispered into his ear.

To be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7 A Day in a Cave

Author Note: Cernia has been changed to Cerniria. I don't own StarFox, Nintendo does. Some alcoholic reference in this chapter. Forgive me on some of the mistakes of spelling Cerniria on the past chapters… Enjoy

Chapter 7

"Ugh, my head is killing me," Fox had just awaked from unconsciouses. He found himself in a cave with a spring just outside. The only thing he had on was a T-shirt and his pants. Some of his clothes were neatly folded in a pile with his pack, but they looked like they've been dragged all over the place. He also noticed extra clothes. His overcoat was jumbled up next to him. "Man, this feel's like a bad hang over…"

As Fox investigated his situation, his overcoat slightly moved. He froze in fear as it rose up. The vulpine pulled off the overcoat, and dropped his. But it just turned to be Krystal just sleeping under it. She was just wearing a bra and panty and her hair was mangled and she was also dirty.

"Sweet holy…" Fox screamed. "Please tell me I didn't… No?"

"Who's screaming?" Krystal said, still sleepy eyed. She looked at Fox and every where else. She didn't seem to notice the situation. "Oh."

"What do you mean OH," Fox demanded.

"Yeah, I kinda knocked you unconscious and dragged you to this cave," Krystal said, with a faint smile. "And if you think I did something, you're wrong; I'd never do such a thing." The vixen got up and pulled out her staff.

"What are you doing with that?" Fox asked, crawling backward from Krystal. The staff glowed white and shot a small bolt at him. He was now paralyzed temporally. He was also in an uncomfortable position. "Can't… move… anything… must… talk like this."

"You stay here while for a bit, I need to pick up some food," Krystal grinned; she grabbed Fox's ears, playing with them. She got dressed, and left.

After a few hours of trying to move anything, Fox gave up. He let sleep take over.

"Wake up sleepy head," Krystal slapped Fox a bit. "I got some fish and fruit. The spell should be wearing off a bit."

It did, Fox weakly moved his arms and legs, testing his body. He looked around and saw Krystal had already started a fire. He moved closer to get food. But she pulled out her staff and pointed it at him again.

"So tell me, Fox, why exactly do you want _revenge?_" Krystal asked. Somehow this woman knew what Fox wanted.

"Well you did lock me up here on this dreadful planet, and this whole revenge thing was just going to be prank," Fox said, twittering his fingers. "I was just going to pull off your robes, and expose you to the guards."

"So you weren't going to kill me? If that's the case, I don't need to kill you," Krystal said, and she continued on eating her fish. "And if you're wondering why I knew you wanted revenge or pull a prank on me, I can hear your mind."

"Oh god damn it, I can't think anymore with out you reading my mind," Fox said angrily.

"Don't worry, I can hear your mind, not read it, I have to be in earshot range to hear what's your mind thinking, and it's not like I'll be ever be concentrating on just you," Krystal said. "Not many Cernirians have this type of ability. So just be glad not many can do this."

"Well, I'm sorry about the rocky start, I would of never taken your stuff if I knew it was yours" Fox said, looking down on the ground.

"Same here too," Krystal said, looking at Fox.

The pair continued talking until night fell. But the moons provided light for everyone to see. Fox had already fallen asleep; Krystal was staring up into the sky, with a beverage in hand. She looked down on the sleeping fox and slightly blushed. "Why am I thinking about him? Oh, we almost killed each other."

"His fur is so soft," Krystal was feeling on Fox's tail. As time flowed on, she became sleepy. Not realizing what she was doing since she was bit drunk, Krystal snuggled up next to Fox and pulled the overcoat over them.

Fox woke up suddenly, it was morning. His eyes were still not opened, he moved a bit, not noticing Krystal slept right next to him. He rolled off, over the dead fire place, but small burning embers where still left. "What's that smell?" the vulpine asked himself. He looked around for the source, his tail was on fire. "OH GOD, my tail is on fire!"

Krystal woke up to Fox's screaming. "What is it?" She caught a glimpse of him running around with his tail on fire. "Oh god, your tail is on fire Fox!" Her staff levitated and flew into her hands. "Hold still." Fox slowed down, but his tail whisked around madly. An icy breeze blew from the end of Krystal staff, taking out the fire.

"Thanks," Fox fell down in exhaustion.

"You're welcome, Fox," Krystal said with a smile. "I think we should get back to the city."

"Yeah, I _think_ so too, if you catch my drift," Fox said sarcastically.

They left the cave with their stuff and head for the capital city. The two sneaked over the wall unnoticed and walked for the palace.

"Krystal, I noticed that most of your people wear simple clothes, and use outdated technology," Fox asked.

"Oh, my people still hold onto old traditions, but we still use advanced technology, just that, we don't really need it for survival or simple tasks," she replied.

"So, I'm here to learn from you guys?" he asked again. "So, why not learn about Cerniria from non other than the queen of the UCE?"

"I guess, I could use some company," Krystal answered.

It was true, the Cernirians did hold on to old traditions. Not many futuristic vehicles or floating buildings were around like on Corneria. Krystal and Fox continued walking in silence. Both continued unnoticed thanks to their low-profile clothing. They reached the palace and quickly entered.

"Your Highness, I've been looking for you!" Fiona ran towards them with two guards following. "Whaaa, what is this runt doing here with you!"

"He'll being staying with me," Krystal said. "I trust him."

Fiona looked at Fox with distrusting eyes and left with the guards. He stuck out his tongue and followed Krystal to her quarters.

To Be Continued… 


	8. Chapter 8 Yet More People to Meet

Author Note: Cernia has been changed to Cerniria. I don't own StarFox, Nintendo does. I may not update for awhile since I have some stomach problems… Oww…

Chapter 8

"Sir, the plans for the assassination is going well," an anonymous voice echoed through a dark room. It was filled with weapons of high precision accuracy; all used solid shells which were considered outdated but were still lethal to even energy shields and regular armor. The voice had come from a Cornerian fox.

"Good," a lupine's voice responded. "Two birds, with one stone, or two foxes with one bullet. I'll be able to get rid of the blasted Queen of the UCE and have McCloud dead under my thumb."

"We also have the assassins ready, they'll be there in two or three days," the fox reported.

"Very well, brief them on our plans," he said. The lupine was hidden in darkness but his silhouette was visible.

The pair walked through lavish halls and large plazas. Fox awed at the sites but bumped into several walls and pillars doing so. Krystal led him to the throne room; the stair case to Krystal's room was right besides the throne room. In it was glorious fountain lined with gold and precious stones and two thrones. One seemed for the queen, the other for a king.

"Wait here Fox; I need to get something before we proceed on," Krystal said and she left Fox in the throne room by himself. He looked around, there were no security cameras watching him. His eyes slowly fell on the King's chair, he looked at it, and inched his way towards it. He was looking at it until he put his hand on the arm rest. At the head, was seemed to be the Synera Family insignia. As he looked at it, Fox was quickly knocked down.

"What were you doing," Krystal said, looking down on the surprised Fox. She stared directly into his eyes for a second. "Good, you weren't planning to sit in it or anything… And stop thinking about me."

"I say your ability to hear my thoughts is an invasion of privacy," he said blankly. But Krystal had already left him for her room.

The two vulpine walked up a long spiral stair case until they reached her room's door, Krystal pointed out Fox's room's door. It was something to behold, Fox had never been in this type of room in his life. The furniture was made up of either marble or fine wood. The bathroom was under a large canopy and the tub itself looked more of a swimming pool. Its balcony was large enough to hold a small party and had a gorgeous view of the capital. Krystal's bed was king-sized; the blankets were golden silk and had emeralds dangling at the corners.

Krystal walked off to her closet which was half the room's size to wear something else. Fox was running around to see every inch of the room. Krystal appeared again but in white baggy pants, a simple looking shirt, and a white silk scarf and around her body. "So, what do you want to learn about Cerniria?"

"Well, I want to now the status of my Arwing and know were my equipment is," Fox said.

"Fine, follow me," she said.

After walking from the palace, the two got a cart and headed towards a military base. The base was quite advance, even compared to Cornerian technology. Some amounts of spacecraft were flying in and out. It most of doubled as a spaceport. Krystal showed her I.D. to the guards and they opened up an entrance. Fox continued to follow her, passing some Cernirian scientist. He spotted some infantrymen using weapons similar to Krystal's staff.

"Here we are," she announced. He spotted his weapons and his totaled Arwing. "We've been doing some research on your technology. It's not like we find it lying around everywhere."

"I don't see the point of researching Cornerian tech if your is just as advance," Fox said. He examined his revolver for any problems. And continuously reloading it sees if it worked properly.

Krystal gave him a tour of the base. Showing new discoveries of what seems to be alien tech. She also showed him signals they received from out space. "We've been getting deep space transmissions. Not the ones that gamma rays or stars emit. Artificial signals. But what we deciphered it into was a advertisement for something called F-Zero and to hire someone called Samus Aran or whatever," she said disappointedly.

"That sucks, your first transmissions from aliens is advertisement," Fox chuckled. "When did you get the transmissions?"

"Oh, a scientist we hired received it from one of our deep space satellites," she said. "If you want we can meet her."

"Fine," he simply said.

Krystal led Fox through more hallways and outside to a building with a deep space dish on it. There were many research papers lying about and computers running diagnostics. The only person in there was a pink feline. "Hey you're that woman I bumped into day yesterday!" he said a loud. "Or is it the day before yester day…"

"Oh, its that one stalker," Aeris said, looking over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She put aside her work and faced him. Krystal was slightly confused but got back in touch with the situation.

"I forgot to mention she was Cornerian, and been here for about two years now," Krystal said. "And you two meet before?"

"Well, we bumped into each other," Fox said.

"So, why is he here, Krys?" Aeris said, pointing towards him.

"He has to stay here for awhile," Krystal answered. "We're just here to see the research you've done.

"Fine," Aeris said annoyingly. She pulled out a holo-projector and inserted a cable connecting to a nearby computer. She then typed in a few commands and took out a small pointer. The holo-projector turned on and produced a small layout of the Lylat System. "This Cerniria and this is the satellite that received the signal in the X Sector. Apparently, the signal is very young, only 2 years old. It also travels through what seems…"

Aeris continued to explain about the alien signals for about two hours. Fox found it quite funny, getting advertisement from aliens. Krystal was almost asleep since she already heard of this. She pulled Fox out of the building leaving Aeris alone with her work and left for the palace. As they left, Aeris took on other matters.

"That was so boring, Fox, I can't believe you found it interesting," Krystal said, dragging him along.

"Well, I found it amusing that you guys are getting junk from alien," he said, letting out muffled laughs.

It was getting late. Krystal headed for her room but Fox stayed behind, wondering about the palace. He walked around aimlessly, greeting the guards as he did. Apparently, they were getting used to him now. Most of them were men, trying to avoid being drafted, but there were some women. Fox strayed away from them, uncertain of what they'll do. It seemed that he was trying to be everyone's friend in order to shorten his sentence, but at a late hour.

"BOO," he said, startling one of the passing guards. The scared guard looked back on Fox panting, but looked relieved that it was only him.

"Hey, you're that one idiot Cornerian. Also, that really wasn't funny sneaking up on me," the young guard dog said. "I should have every right to hit you with my staff."

"You're supposed to act clam in these situations, and it seems you're new to the job," Fox said. He stepped around the guard; he was a German Shepard, but only a lighter blue and a Russian accent, a tad strange for a Cernirian. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Kolaskoh," he said. "And you're right, I am new, but I wanted to avoid drafting."

"Can't blame you, I avoided the army in my planet by being a mercenary, but I'm still forced to work sometimes," Fox said. The two chit-chatted more until it was Kolaskoh's shift. Fox soon went about to do his late night walking. He did so until he spotted some strange. Something was making the space around him disoriented and making him feel funny. "This is new… and weird.

"Don't remember this ever happening before," he said to himself.

Fox searched around lazily for the anomaly. His searched ended quicker than he expected. He saw a figure dressed in a white gown with a white aura but he couldn't make out who it was. He couldn't resist walking closer like a moth to a lamp. He followed the figure and it led him to a balcony. The figure turned around facing him. It was vixen, a dark cerulean blue, and long silky hair, and the vixen was Fiona. Fox didn't care who it was, he was staring blankly into her seductive eyes. But he snapped back to reality without even thinking and everything seemed normal again. Now Fiona was in a black cloak with a small grin on her face. She then left Fox.

He stood there, wondering about what just happened. "I think I shouldn't be up late so much." Fox returned to his quarters to sleep.

To be Continued… Oww…


	9. Chapter 9 Upsetting Mourning

Author Note: Yeah, I updated. Sorry if it was so long since the 8th chpt. Oh and this chapter may not be suitable for some, partial nudity and yeah. Nintendo owns StarFox, not I.

Chapter 9

"Sir, we are ready now. We also have more mercenary teams joining us," an armored grey fox announced. He was clad in heavy riot gear and was in a kneeled position.

"Good, good. Are the fighters ready as well as the jammers?" an old lupine asked.

"Yes, ready to launch on your word," the fox replied. Looking anxious.

"Excellent, prepare to launch now," the wolf ordered. He had a grave smile on his muzzle as the fox left to carry out the order. The wolf himself was quite fragile and was somewhere in his 60s. The room he was in was dark and almost featureless. The only thing that lighted up the room was his pet, a strange jellyfish with sharp mandibles and strange internal organs.

Fox had awoken at 7:00 am, early for someone who slept late. The only thing on his mind was what happened between Fiona and him, and what Krystal might think. He thought at least it was nothing more than that or Krystal might go berserk or something. The vulpine looked but faced only one direction without even moving around the luxurious room he was given by her. It reminded him of a suite he rented back on Corneria, but was fit for senators or movie stars. His vision was slightly blurry but he saw his clothes lying around along with his equipment Krystal allowed to keep. But what caught his eye were more articles of clothing, something he would expect Krystal to wear.

"I don't remember any of this?" he said to himself. His curiosity switched from the clothes to something else. He felt as though someone was breathing on him, or to put it, sleeping right beside him. Fox slowly, not to wake up the person, turned around to face the other side. From the looks of it, the person was very curvy, even curvier than Krystal he thought! But his thoughts soon quickly changed; did he sleep with this person? The figure stretched a bit and turned around facing him. "Oh god…"

"What are you doing in my room!... And put some clothes on!" he screamed. Fox stumbled out and faced Fiona. She was only wearing a bra and panty and was just grinning at him.

"So you're awake now," she simply said. Fiona calmly as if nothing happened, picked up and put on her clothes and walked up to the traumatized vulpine. "I always thought you were handsome." And kissed him squarely in the lips. Fox was subdued by her and allowed her to explore the insides of his mouth with her tongue.

Fiona finished as she had started and left for the door. "See you later." She leaned back and blew a kiss and left.

"Already three days on this foreboding planet, I'm in an affair with two vixens," he said to himself. He got dressed properly and headed for the mess hall. He was still slightly shocked after the turn of events. After wondering around and asking for directions, he was able to find the mess hall.

The only thing on Fox's mind was what will happen if Krystal found out. He tried to think of ways of getting out if she ever find. But of course she would, she could hear his thoughts. "Well, I'm not in a relationship with her or anything like that," he thought.

He caught some eyes of the guards off duty, especially the women. He noticed them and kept to himself. "Now this, what next?" The surrounding guards' eyes fell from what they were doing and looked toward the entrance of the mess hall. The stopped what they were doing, some even dropping their plates, and saluted.

"What's all the fuss," Fox asked, looking confused and frustrated. He looked around a bit, but froze still instantly as two blue furry arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Fox, I've been looking for ya," it was Krystal. She brought her muzzle gently next to his ear. "Hmm, what's this? Why are you just screaming in your thoughts?"

"I have to go somewhere Krystal, so if you'll excuse...!" he was quickly cut off as she gripped even harder, hard enough to choke him.

"I asked you a question, answer now," she demanded. The guards looking at the pair almost looked like they were going to bust a gut, other looked frightened as though their wife was going to do this to them.

"NOOO!" Fox was able to break free from her grip and made a dash for the door. "Sorry!"

"Fox, get back here now!" Krystal snapped. She soon chased after him determined to get answers out of him. He had a hard time opening the mess hall door. As he did so, Krystal realized there were about 30 guards in the hall. "Get him!"

"No, you don't understand," he pleaded. But the guards merely ignored him and jumped him. "Get your ass out of my face!"

They dragged him along to a small room with one hair in it. They also tied him to it, as the guards left; Krystal followed in. "Fox, I know you're hiding something from me." She approached him and put her paw on his forehead. She then closed her eyes, but quickly reopened them. "What! You slept with Prime Minister Fiona?" Krystal looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"No, it's not like that, she was in my bed when I woke up," he yelped. "And it's not like I would really want to either. I'm not even sure how she got in my quarters." He looked frustrated. "Please, I didn't mean too Krystal…"

Krystal let out a heartfelt sigh. "I trusted you... I had…" She didn't finish her sentence. Her voice started to crack up and she stomped out of the room, hiding the tears she had shed.

Fox was left alone in the room, still strapped to the chair. The guard standing by the door pitied him and so, untied him. "Pathetic," the old dog muttered.

To be Continued…

Note to readers: I have gotten lazy about writing stuff, so sorry. This might happen in my other fanfics in the future.


	10. Chapter 10 Firefight In the City

Author Note: I am a very big fan of VGCats, so sorry if that one character bugged you. Could not resist. Yeah, you'll notice some crossover details, but not fully. I'll stop it depending on reviews. And yes, spell check is used, but some get under the radar.

Chapter 10

"Sir, fighters have launched and are inbound for the capital. Ground forces will be in striking range of the palace. And the local military is receiving the false distress signal. All will be sit in place in a matter of hours," a young feline reported over a comm.

"Very good, but make sure the main targets are alive," the old wolf said, petting his strange pet. "I want to deal with them myself."

Fox was very frustrated with the events that have occurred. He had swept through the palace looking for Krystal, but to no avail. "Damn it, where can she be?" he thought. "It's that damned Fiona's fault I'm in this."

He returned to his quarters thinking of ways to apologies to Krystal if he found her. He fell roughly on the bed and looked up at the elaborate paintings of soldiers marching off to what seemed to be the capital city in the ceiling. It reminded him of one of the wars he has been in. He was hired to recapture a city no matter what the cost for Venom's forces. It was horrific. He saw many of his fellow Cornerian soldiers fall. Many from exhaustion, land mines, or even committed suicide from just waiting for hours for an attack. But as the battle closed, the last of the enemy forces made a suicide rush, rather than become POWs. Though the battle was a blood bath, it was worth taking back the Cornerian capital.

His slowly started to close as he began to sleep mid-day. But was suddenly woken by large explosions. "What the!" Fox jumped from his bed to the window and quickly flung it open. He saw armored drop-ships plop down on the large palace balconies and released troops of all sorts. All of them were mixed species, but what surprised him the most that they were also both Cornerians and Cernirian. "What are they doing? Crap, I have to find Krystal!" Fox grabbed his combat knife and magnum and left the room. Some of the troops dragged out a large amount of combat droids along with some equipment.

He was greeted by a small group of guards. All of them were clad in reflective energy armor and were equipped with strong pulse carbines. Others held staff in hand. What seemed to be the leader stepped up to Fox? He was in white and red armor with the Synera family insignia on his helmet. "McCloud, the palace is been attacked and invaded by unknown forces," the captain of the guards said, eyeing Fox in a distrustful manner. "Friends of yours?" All of the surrounding guards bring up their carbines aiming at him.

"They were both Cornerian and Cernirian, looked like common mercenaries to me," he snapped. "You can either waste ammo on me, or I can join you and fight these guys." The vulpine captain cringed his canines from the response.

"Give him a rifle," the captain said. One of the guards lobbed a carbine to Fox with several clips taped together. "More combat droid reinforcements won't be here for some time, let's move it!"

"Wait, were is Krystal," Fox paused. He was concerned if she was captured or worse, killed.

"We're not sure were the Queen is," the captain looked back. "We've been searching all over for her, but the Queen knows how to fight. She can easily take all us out by herself." The group continued forth towards the firefights outside in palace plazas and halls.

"How come I had o find that out the hard way?" Fox joked. Soon the group reached the outside area. Many of the guardsmen were pulled out, but few remained to fight along side with spec. ops soldiers and droids. The palace forces were garrisoned in the balconies that lined the stairs to the main entrance. "Hey, I can contact Great Fox!"

He pulled out his comm. and a screen of his team appeared. "You guys UCE's capital is under attack." As he looked closer at his comm. ROB and Peppy were the only ones there, in battle station status.

"We know that Fox, we've been attacked by several Hyperion class battleships. Right know Slippy and Falco are out there taking them on," Peppy said, he leaned toward ROB and gave him a command to fire the main beam cannons. "I can't provide fire support if that's what you wanted, but I can beam down a Land Master if I can."

Fox's converse with Peppy distracted him from the fact that enemy ground forces were closing in. "Sure thing, Explorer type, I need to be quick and fast, stat!" He ducked down, and avoided a sniper shot. He pulled out the carbine and did a quick spray. After thinking up a strategy, Fox quickly remembered that enemy drop-ships got into the palace, he had to warn the UCE forces. He looked around for a high-ranking officer, but was able to find the captain again.

"Hey, they have drop-ships in the palace, and I think more are inbound," he yelled over the roar of lasers firing.

"What?" the guard captain said, returning fire. Fox yelled it out again, this time the captain understood. "Dang it, I'll need more reinforcements."

"You'll do that and I'll find the queen," the mercenary said, leaving the captain to take care of business. His PDA beeped and let out a hologram map of the palace and showed the location of the Land Master. He ran back inside and into one of the plazas to were the tank was beamed down on. Unfortunately, the invaders found it. "Damn it, they got to it first." The merc sneaked around the plaza pillars, around the enemy; close enough to hear them talk.

"A Land Master, eh, could hitch a hefty price in the black market," a coyote examined, running her hands around the armor plating.

"Let's commandeer it!" a young wolf said. He tried to pry open the hatch but didn't work. "Stupid hunk of metal." He jumped off and kicked it. The others merely walked around it, looking for a way to open it.

Fox had to think of a way to take them out, he couldn't do so with just the carbine. His wondered about and caught a glimpse of a UCE droid they took down, it held in its paws a Gatling gun. He rolled towards it, grabbing the gun and took up a high position.

"Hey idiots, take your hands off my ride," he jumped out of hiding with Gatling gun in hand and started spraying them with laser bullets. He took most of them out, but others hid or fled. He took out a Cernirian fox who tried to run. The only ones left were the coyote and a female wolf, both hid behind the tank. "Great, more women in my life, just what I needed. No matter."

He jumped from his position walked towards the Land Master. The wolf grew scared and anxious, and held her little brother's body in her hands. She dropped the body, pulled out a blaster pistol, jumping out. "Damn you bastard!" The wolf was taken off guard as Fox pulled out his knife and magnum and grabbed her. He held her tight against him and had his knife to her throat while his magnum searched around for the coyote.

"I suggest you come out of hiding or your friend here will die," Fox barked out. His true colors were showing and his mercenary nature was unleashed. The coyote girl came out but had a plasma rifle in hand.

"Let her go!" she ordered. The wolf looked as though she was going to suffocate. Fox loosened his grip until he let go for her. She stumbled towards her friend until Fox ran behind her and made a fast backside kick, knocking her unconscious and also slamming against the coyote. Both were knocked out.

"Should fired that thing, what a rookie," he said, looking down upon the two unconscious ladies. He jumped inside the Land Master and activated the jump boosters.

To be continued…

Note: I'm not sure if you like it or not, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Oh and Nintendo along with Aeris and Leo rock.


	11. Chapter 11 Is this True Affection?

Author Note: Man, I never expected the readers to keep reviewing after each chapter. But what the heck? My writing has been some what inspired by things I do, music, lot video games, and other things. So it's noticeable in my story. And onward we shall go.

Chapter 11

"Sir, the palace is being overrun as we speak," a vulpine said with pride that he had been carrying out his orders successfully.

"Yes, very well, prepare my drop-ship and ready my body guards, I want to see how the battle is going on," the old wolf said. His pet hovered about, clicking its sharp mandibles, slightly scaring the fox. "Come now, we shall make haste."

The battle in the palace was going in favor of the invading forces. They had made a successful blitzkrieg on the palace. With more drop-ships inbound and more ground forces coming, the guards and spec ops soldiers were wavering and their morale dropping.

"Hold your positions, we mustn't lose the senators' quarters!" a captain called out. He and his men had made a makeshift barricade and were protecting the senator's quarters from capture. The enemy had brought abundant amount of battle droids and soldiers. "I said hold it!"

The small group held up as their captain vulpine held off the enemy. He was dual wielding his carbine along with a small but very powerful sub-machine pistol. An enemy soldier tried to sneak behind him but meet the butt of his rifle. The fox jumped on top of the fallen soldier and pointed his SMG at point blank range and let out two shots. But soon, more appeared and even the captain had to fall back.

As he and his men feel back, the enemy brought in two Ram Heart tanks. The Ram Hearts looked similar to the older version of the Land Master, but had a large rotating box-like turret and much larger. Unlike the blue and grey color, it was black and green. There was no plasma engine, so it couldn't hover like the standard issue. The main gun was still a standard charge shot cannon, but for this occasion, it was a gatling gun with 3 tri barrels built for anti-infantry.

The two tanks slowly approached the barricade as not to run over their own. They soon continuously sprayed the remaining guards who took cover.

"Dang, did we at least get the senators out of here?" the captain asked one of the nearby spec ops soldiers.

"Yeah, every last one of them, they've been sent to a shelter," the soldier replied, keeping his eyes on the barricade. He took his SMG and put it out and blindly fired it to cause some damage.

"Sir, we're going to be annihilated if we stay!" a guard yelled out. The feline panicked that they might torture them if captured. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stay here and fight to the bitter end!" the captain barked, he reloaded his weapons and signaled a soldier with a rare Demon launcher on his shoulder. He crouched up and the barrel faced above the cover and fired.

"Did we get 'em?" he asked as the smoke subsided. He was knocked downed dead as gatling gun fire peppered the body. The Ram Heart tanks were still there, the armor was even durable enough to take a Demon shot. Now the enemy force was slowly advancing forward with no hope to stop them.

"Men, it' been an honor to have you under my command. I suggest all of you retreat," the captain sighed. He looked upon his fallen comrades and took a deep breath. He reached in under his chest armor and pulled out a small revolver. "I have too much knowledge to be captured." He pointed it at the side of his skull. All of them protested, yelling they would rather die with him, even the cowardly grunts protested.

But just as he readied the cock, a large explosion went off. He pulled away the gun and looked over the barricade. Where one of the enemy tanks stood, was Land Master on top of a pile of black twisted metal. The Land Master's rail gun pointed at point blank range, as it charged up its beam shot. The Ram Heart's gatling guns had no effect as it tried to return fire but was blown to smithereens. It soon redirected its attention on the infantry and ripped them apart by either blowing them away or simply running them over. As it was done, the hatch opened and Fox's head appeared.

"You owe me," he simply said with a big grin. He closed the hatch and the tank hovered off.

"That little son of…" the captain said. The men's morale boosted greatly after seeing what happened. The captain gave out his orders and the rest moved out.

_If I was Krystal, which I really wouldn't want be, were would I be? The palace, no, the military base, no. Damn it. Wait, I got it, the hot springs! The place where we first met. _Fox had finally figured out where Krystal might be. He got the tank to on top of one of the nearby skyscrapers. He also let out few shots on those who shot at him. _Stupid idiots, blocking my path with Ram Hearts and APCs Just have to jump them. He he, literally._

The Land Master boosted up high thanks to it plasma engines and smashed one of the Ram Hearts. With the antipersonnel machine gun, he stunned one of the APCs and proceeded by jumping on them and taking them out at point blank range with the rail gun. Though, he had to stop smashing them, "hull integrity at 75," the computer said.

"Yes, the border walls, good thing no ones coming out or following me," Fox said to himself. The tank hovered above the wall and drove through the forest. He arrived at one of the hot springs, the first time he met Krystal and had his ass kicked by her. "Computer, scan the area for life." "Bio signature detected." An infrared screen popped up and showed a red and yellowish figure curled up in a blue and purple surrounding. From the looks of it, it was in a cave.

He jumped out of the hatch with no weapons, trusting it might be Krystal. Fox swam across the spring into the cave and found her. Krystal was curled up, wide awake, with her long robe like cape for blanket.

"Leave me alone you sick bastard," she said. Turning away from him.

"Krystal please, I never meant to hurt you."

"Really?" she said sarcastically, obviously she wasn't using her PSI powers.

"Please, I'm really sorry."

"Just go away."

"Why does it matter? I'm just a mercenary; I have nothing to do with you! It's not like I'm in a relationship with you!"

"I had feelings for you," Krystal jumped up to face him. She was shedding tears and her big emerald eyes piercing. "Fox, I've been thinking about you a lot. I know I just met you, but something came over me." Fox went silent; he was almost shocked by what she told him.

"I never thought of it that way," he said. He broke eye contact with her. He stepped back, looking away. Until he felt two paws wrap around him.

"Please tell me you feel the same for me?" Krystal said, breaking into more tears. Her muzzle was pressed against his cheek, "Please Fox?"

To Be Continued… Oh how dramatic.

Author Note: Ha, thought I was going to properly end this huh? I'm not really into this stuff. So, I'm not sure if it was good. So tell me. Oh and Nintendo own StarFox, Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Krystal, yeah, you get it. But I own the Ram Heart tank and yeah. Plz review.


	12. Chapter 12 Back in Town

Author Note: What I find interesting is that I see the same person over and over again. Silver Meta Dragoon, FraGmentd, Bane, etc. You guys are really dedicated to this fic, never expected that. Oh and this story is around its ending. Oh, it's nearby… There might be some lang. not suitable for younger readers… Hehe, wait no, wait yeah.

Chapter 12

Her grip tightened as though she could squeeze out the answer. The vixen continued to embrace him, waiting for him to respond. Hoping that he would give the response she wanted.

"Krystal… I… I…" the fox stuttered. His hands slowly wound around her waste as though trying to comfort her. His own single tear fell from his eyes. "I'm not sure. I'm a high-profile mercenary, and you're of royal blood."

"Don't worry about that, just please answer me." Krystal's grip tightened even more.

Fox began to shiver for fear of what she might do. He gently unwound her arms and pulled her away an arms length. He looked into her wide open green eyes, watering with tears. He suddenly jerked her toward himself and kissed Krystal squarely on the lips. The sudden kiss turned into a deep passionate one. They broke apart, gasping for air and looked at each other.

"How was that for an answer?" Fox grinned.

"Better than I expected," Krystal said and jumped into her arms.

"Ok, now that we got this settled, we have to hurry back to the city now."

"Why? What's happening?"

"Some unknown force is taking over."

"Who are they?"

"All I know they're a mixture of Cornerian mercenaries and Cernirians. We got to hurry."

"Ok, but how are we gonna get there fast?"

He didn't answer, but dragged her out of the cave and grabbing her staff. Fox jumped into the water to swim across and Krystal followed. He led her to the Land Master tank and jumped in. He threw out a flak jacket at her. "Wear this, it's should provide protection from shrapnel."

"Crap!" he said aloud. "I forgot this was a one sitter."

"Don't worry," Krystal reassured. She jumped in and sat down on Fox's lap and put the safety belts. "That wasn't so hard."

"Umm… Yeah," he said. He could feel her romp rub against him. Fox felt like was going to melt against the warm vixen.

Krystal turned her head back again so that her left eye was looking at him. "You're such a playboy," she said, bringing her hand up to his cheek and giving it a tug. "Now let's get going!"

"Uhh, right," Fox was blushing crimson under his head fur.

The Land Master roared into life as it turned on its engines. Fox gave Krystal some directions on how she had to help him drive and fight. The tank rumbled through the forest, letting out some shells to take out some trees. After what seemed to be an hour, the tank reached the border wall.

"Hang on Krystal!"

The small underside plasma engines busted with plasma and began to lift the Land Master at a steady paste. The engines cut when it finally reached over the top. The tank fell and made a loud metallic thud as its wheels hit the ground. They spotted enemy flags planted around the city. It seemed that the guards and spec ops failed to protect the city.

"Fox, we got a welcome wagon," Krystal pointed out on the radar. Several Ram Heart tanks rolled out behind the buildings. All of their anti-infantry guns were replaced by rapid fire Charge cannons. "This should be interesting."

The enemy tanks fired upon the Land Master while others shot the surrounding area. "Hold on, this might get bumpy." Fox stepped on the booster pad and the Land Master zoomed forward ramming a Ram Heart tank. The angular armor of the Land Master shredded through the Ram Heart, and evidently ending the crew's lives in a gruesome demise. "These guys are just cannon fodder."

The tanks slowly retreated, training their turrets on the Land Master tank. Fox boosted again forcing Krystal to press herself against him in order to keep from jerking around. The rail gun charged up and let loose a HE round, blowing up 2 of the Ram Hearts and peppering the others with shrapnel. The Ram Hearts tried to retreat but their engines cut. So the crewmen evacuated their tanks and made a run for it. But Fox sprayed them with machine gun fire.

"Fox, there's a firefight over there, it might be more guards or spec ops." Krystal said pointing at a flash of light on the side of a building on the view screen.

The Land Master rumbled around the corner. Several mech. units and APCs had a group of guards pinned down. Fox took care of that by launching a few HE shells. After the smoke subsided and the enemy routed, the guardsmen came out of hiding. Most of them were wounded. All of their eyes rested upon the Land Master. They looked of battle fatigue. Fox plopped open the hatch and Krystal jumped out.

"Ma'am," all of Cernirian guards said in unison.

"At ease. What has happened to the capital and the palace?" Krystal asked. Fox got out of the tank and joined her.

"There has been a hostile take over by an unknown force," one of the injured guards said. "The space forces cannot be reached for some reason."

"It's because we're being jammed," Fox interrupted. "Also, my team is being attacked too, I'm guessing that these people here have some connection with my team's attackers" All of them went into silence after hearing. But someone broke the silence.

One of the canines limped forward in front of the group. He had a several morphine needles in his arms and legs, it was Kolaskoh.

"It is you Fox!" he said happily. "I want to thank you for saving me and my unit. And I also have seen something that might interest you."

"What is it?" Fox said.

"I have seen a very Cernirian flagship come in and drop off a large group of people. They seemed like Cornerian mercenaries. They were with an old Cernirian wolf."

"What did the mercenaries look like?"

"There was a chameleon, panther, a pink cat, a lupine, oh and as well as a hooded figure."

"Hmmm, a wolf, chameleon… StarWolf."

Note to readers: Yes, my readers, and another cliff hanger it is. I say, I don't even know what's coming up next.


	13. Chapter 13 Vixen Fight!

Author Note: Sorry, I'm not the one prone to make long chapters. That's why there are a lot of chapters. This story might be 15-20 chapters long. I don't know. But I would like to thank everyone for being so supportive and yeah. Oh, and I might start my other story while still writing this one. And some words in this part might offend.

Chapter 13

"Kolaskoh, tell more about the Cornerian wolf," Fox said. He began to grit his canines together when he heard what Kolaskoh told him.

"Well, umm, I think he was wearing an eye patch on his left eye," Kolaskoh said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yup, StarWolf is down here alright," Fox sighed.

"Fox, who is this Star-Wolf?" Krystal asked.

"They're a band of rival mercenaries; they're composed of three, a cold hearted assassin named Leon Powalski, an ace pilot, Panther Caroso, and their leader, and my life-long rival, Wolf O'Donnell," he said. "I'm guessing they were also hired to help take over the city."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's take back everything!" one of the guards yell.

"Leave that to your Queen, but I want you to get as much wounded and any remaining soldiers out of here," Krystal ordered.

As the guards went on their way, Fox stopped them. "Any of you received training on how to pilot a tank?"

Kolaskoh stepped up. "I received some training."

"Good enough. I need you to come with me and Krystal; you'll need to drop us off at the palace. But return back to the other guards once you do so, they may need armored support."

The Land Master towards the palace. Kolaskoh was driving; Fox and Krystal were sitting atop of the tank's pods, both carrying Plasma cannons.

"Good thing these things deploy cushion seats. Oh and make sure you disable the booster and roll features, we don't want to fall off," Fox yelled over the roar of the Land Master's engine.

As they approached the palace grounds, several mechanoids with tank threads formed up. All of them were armed with anti-tank beam rifles and X-A weasel missiles. All of them formed ranks with another version armed with nearly 8 gatling guns. But as the mechs charged up their weapons, the Land Master and its riders had all ready opened fire. To the rider's relief, they had taken out all of the mechs armed with gatling guns, leaving the others hapless to the Land Master.

"These mechs look like StarWolf's alright," Fox said as they rumbled through the remains. He caught several glimpses of the Oikonny emblem on it.

The Land Master reached the elevated entrance via the stairs thanks to its all terrain wheels. It blew open the door and continued firing, providing cover for Fox and Krystal to get off.

"You sure you don't need help," Kolaskoh said through the microphone.

"Yeah, but the remaining soldiers need you," Krystal said. She had already had her staff out and had more armor on. Kolaskoh gave an unseen nod and hovered off. Fox was also readying. He had a large grenade launcher, with a long curved bayonet on the back end. He also had a box of shells on the back of him feeding into the grenade launcher.

"Let's go."

The pair walked through the halls, meeting little or no resistance. It felt strange that all the forces were concentrated outside the palace. They searched around for anyone, friend or foe; until Krystal remembered something.

"Fox, we have to check up on the senators, we have to make sure they're safe," she said all of a sudden. "Follow me the bunkers." Fox had remembered what the guards he saved were protecting and ran after Krystal. They reached part of the palace which Fox had never seen before. The two vulpine eased they're walking and continued forth. The two passed through concrete halls with steel doors until a large metal door with broken sentry guns on its corners. "No…" Krystal inserted her staff into a small hole in the door and it gave small sound, then it slowly opened.

Within the door was what seemed to be a meeting room With some electronic equipment and some MREs lying around. But he spotted several furs soaked in blood scattered about. "Oh my God," Krystal cried out. She ran up to one of them only to see they had been dead for awhile. Judging from the wounds, it was caused by knife wounds. Fox recognized some of the bodies. There was the four-star general who had interrupted Fox's trial and the judges who held it. "Who could've done this to them? Wait, where is the Prime Minister?"

"I did," a female voice replied. A cloaked figure stepped forward from the shadows. Two paws extended out of the sleeves and pulled off the hood, revealing the identity of the person who claimed to kill everyone in the room. It was Fiona. Thankfully enough I won't stop here just yet

"How could you do this Fiona?" Krystal cried. She was letting out deep heavy breaths. "You even slept with my Fox, you slut!" He looked embarrassed when she said that.

"So what if I slept with your little Foxy? It felt good anyways," Fiona said. She gave a wicked smile and gave Fox a wink. He backed off when she did so.

"You b!" Krystal screamed. She drew her staff and Fiona drew her own in response. Fiona took off her cloak and showed that she was wearing a tight jet black jumpsuit with some padding with a knife holster. Krystal made the first move with a downward attack but Fiona blocked it and exchanged her own attack. Now both vixens were parrying, blocking, or attacking, giving a slight pattern on what might happen next.

"Cool, a vixen fight over me," Fox said sarcastically.

Krystal performed another downward smash and now both were locked together, with only their staffs separating each other. "Once I'm done with your girl, you're all mine Fox," Fiona said while still holding Krystal off. Fox immediately lost his feelings about being fought over by vixens when she said that. He continued watching the two fight until something hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey, who did that? That really hurt!" Fox said, rubbing his head fur. He looked around, then behind him and saw a certain pink feline.

To Be Continued...

Note: Oh, sexy. That is so awesome, having two beautiful women fight over you. A mistress vs. a sweet but kick ass girl. snicker snicker


	14. Chapter 14 Bloody little Kiss

Author Note: The notes are generally for all the readers. And I'm always thinking some parts may be offensive or something like that. So I just warn the readers early. Wow, a nice little scene for the kids! (JK)

Chapter 14

"Hey, I remember you, you're Aeris!" Fox said. The feline was wearing the same thing like Fiona. Her pink tail swayed around then wrapped itself around her waist.

"No, really?" Aeris snapped. She drew a long combat knife and approached Fox.

"Man, why am I always meeting women that try to kill me," Fox said to himself, drawing out his own knife. He turned back to see how Krystal was doing against Fiona. Seemingly enough, Aeris made the first move on Fox, but he leaned back, only had small cut get him. "That isn't very lady like!"

Aeris nodded in disappointment at his comment and threw a shuriken, but he deflected it with a well placed shot from his magnum. Krystal, on the other hand, was on par with Fiona when it came to fighting. Now everyone in the room was fighting. _This is not what I expected, I just wanted to watch two beautiful women fight, and now this b is here_, the male mercenary thought. Both vixens paused and looked at Fox, both nodded in disapproval then continued on fighting. Fox's fight with Aeris was not going so well, he had already wasted his magnum ammo on her long ranged attacks, and was heavily relaying on his knife.

All four of the bunker occupants were in vicious melee fights. The male vulpine had too much on his mind which was distracting himself and Krystal. _What happens if I fail, what happens if Krystal loses, do I go to Fiona? Well, Fiona is kinda cute… And this Aeris reminds me too much on Katt Monroe… _"Fox, what did you say," Krystal growled. He had forgotten she could hear him think. But for that split second, Fiona smacked Krystal on the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Oh crap," he said. His newly found girlfriend laid there unconscious. Fox stood there shocked by what happened. He had not even noticed that Aeris had her knife at his throat already.

"Now, what did my little Foxy say about if Krystal loses," Fiona purred. She motioned the feline to strip him of his weapons (thought I was going to put clothes?). "I already had fun with you, but I want more." She placed one of her paws on his chest, the other on his cheek. She then brought up her muzzle to his and gave light kiss. Aeris watched in disinterest.

"Can we send 'em to the boss already?" Aeris said, withdrawing her long knife. She then put a pair of energy bonds on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Foxy, but I'm afraid the boss will have to kill you," Fiona said with an innocent tone. She made a tight fist and gut punched Fox in the stomach. Luckily, he flexed his muscles and softened up the blow, preventing him from going unconscious but became very weak. Blood slowly dripped from his muzzle onto his face fur as he slouched in pain. "Hmph, you didn't go to sleep. No matter." Fiona brought up his muzzle and put him into deep kiss with her. She was trying to suffocate him via kiss!

Fiona's tongue explored the insides of his mouth and licked the blood that was coming out. She didn't allow him to breath. Aeris turned away from the scene, hoping Fox would go out soon. A light tap came on Fiona's shoulder, standing there was Krystal, cracking her knuckles. Krystal gave a swift and powerful punch to her right cheek, knocking out Fiona.

"Don't you touch my Fox, former Prime Minister," Krystal said to the knocked out Fiona. Aeris looked back to see what happened. Fox sighed in relief that she was able to save him from this vixen.

"Damn it," the pink feline cursed. She drew out too pistols and activated a personal shield generator. Aeris began to fire on the couple, forcing them into cover. Krystal brought out her staff and took off Fox's cuffs. With his remaining strength, Fox was able to get his grenade launcher and return fire. Aeris dodged them all but a few of the grenade shells ricocheted around and made direct hits on her shield, disable ling it. Now she was forced to take cover from Fox. He motioned Krystal to get closer while he distracted her by using the explosives.

Krystal got near Aeris without her noticing though to that she was taking cover. Krystal jumped over the pink cat and smacked her with her staff, stunning Aeris. "Sht, aww, that hurts!" Krystal then let out a paralyzing spell on the feline.

"That takes care of that," Fox said. He still slouching and holding his stomach in pain from the punch he got from Fiona. Blood was still dripping down from his lips.

"Fox, are you ok?" Krystal asked. She examined him and nodded in agreement with herself. She stabbed her staff somehow into the concrete floor. It glowed reddish light as red mantras scribbled themselves from the staff and then on to Fox. Krystal's pupils disappeared from her eyes and she muttered a few strange words. The strange light faded away, Krystal's green eyes reappearing, and the pain Fox's stomach gone. "Did that feel better my little kit?"

"I guess so? Actually, much better," Fox said, working his stomach around to see any problems.

"Ok, let's get going now, we need to stop who is doing this," the blue vixen said. "And I can't believe I trusted those two…"

"It'll be fine Krystal, but first, I have to tie up these two," he comforted her. Fox walked up to the knocked out Fiona and dropped a metallic orb next to her. It split around the diameter and let out several tentacles that wrapped themselves around her and locked at the orb. He did the same with Aeris. "Now we can go."

The pair left the bunker to find the figure behind all of this. As they left, Krystal looked back on the dead bodies of the generals, judges, and senators. She sighed in sadness and left with Fox.

To Be Continued…

Note to Reviewers (generally): I am a fast writer (as in typing) but it takes me an hour or so to make up what will happen and how it affects the next chapter. Please R&R. P


End file.
